Rebel (Generals 1)
|req = |hotkey = B |landspeed = Slow |range = Short |sight = Large |ability =* Capture building * Camouflage |upgrades = * AP Bullet * Camouflage * Capture Building |notes = * Strong vs infantry. * Weak vs vehicle, tank. }} Rebels are the grunt fighters and form the bulk of the GLA. Background Somewhat lacking the higher-tech rifles of their enemies, Rebels were inexpensive and easy for GLA generals to train. Armed with AK-47 assault rifles, they could be trained to capture buildings from their Barracks and could receive custom armor-piercing ammunition from the black market. They were also taught to camouflage themselves when not engaging in combat at the Palace. Rebels could also be deployed instantly at any passable location using a Rebel Ambush General's Power. Other rebels chose to man the weapon turrets mounted on the iconic Technicals of the organisation. Although lacking in armor, they should not be taken lightly as crafty and devious GLA Generals often upgrade them with the camouflage upgrade, allowing them to slip across the battlefield unnoticed, in the absence of detection capabilities. Game unit Strategy Relatively inexpensive to train, Rebels could be easily amassed early game. Although outmatched by both the Ranger and the Red Guard, the Rebel is expendable and works well when attracting enemy fire. His firepower can also be improved by purchasing the AP bullets upgrade at the Black Market, making the Rebel more useful on the battlefield Counters Nonetheless, massed Rebels will quickly lose against massed Rangers or Red Guards, which possess much more better weaponry and have slightly more range. Even when outnumbered, Rebels will still take heavy losses against the two counterparts; either launched flash-bang grenades or the latter's Horde bonuses. Like all infantry units, Rebels are easy targets for anti-infantry units and vehicles, such as Dragon Tanks, Pathfinder snipers or rogue Quad Cannons. Upgrades Zero Hour Additions Variants Each of the GLA Generals deploy their own specific Rebel. While they all share the same common build, they each have their unique properties: Dr. Thrax * Rebels have been replaced by Toxin Rebels which can clear garrisoned buildings and deal more damage to infantry and vehicles, but do little damage against buildings. * Toxin Rebels cost 200 and can be upgraded with Anthrax Gamma. * Cannot place Booby Traps. Special: In mission USA 5 Zero Hour, Dr Thrax's Toxin Rebels are modified: * The cost has been reduced to 150 * Added ability to place Booby Traps (a glitch, as Toxin Rebels cannot place Booby Traps) General Rodall 'Demo' Juhziz * General Juhziz's Rebels are already trained for planting booby traps Prince Kassad * Prince Kassad's Rebels are already given training to hide themselves, eschewing the Camouflage upgrade Special: ''In mission GLA 2 Zero Hour, Prince Kassad's Stealth Rebels' cost had been reduced to 150 Trivia * Sound files included within Generals' audio archives reveal that Rebels were originally meant to use Tranquiliser darts that upgradable as their alternative weapon. Like flash-bang grenades for Rangers and stun bullets for the Red Guard, they would have incapacitated hostile infantry and have made them capturable as POWs. * This weapon is not present in the final version, however, as the POW logic system was entirely removed, making it an obselete upgrade compared to booby traps and therefore neccessitating its removal. See Also * Toxin Rebel * Stealth Rebel * Ranger * Red Guard * AK-47 Assault Rifle Gallery WEB CHEMIN 5179 1259232318.jpg|Concept Art Category:Generals 1 infantry